Cartas a la comunidad Fanfiction
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: Que pensarían los chicos de Drama Total si leyeran los fics sobre ellos? pues aquí lo averiguaran! Ellos escribieron sus cartas y las mandaron a Fanfiction. Que dirá cada concursante? un cap, una carta. Hoy: Courtney y Duncan
1. Trent

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes de Drama Total que use aquí me pertenecen. Todo es de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic se me ocurrio en un momento de aburrimiento jejeje Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p>Querido fanfiction:<p>

Saben, cuando lei que los chicos de Drama Total teníamos un foro en donde creaban historias hipoteticas sobre nosotros, dije ¡genial! y aún digo diciendolo. Son muy imaginativos y muy buenos escritores todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sus realitys e historias independientes son muy originales, cabe recalcar. Debo agradecer que sea una persona famosa en su foro y que se hagan historias sobre mí pero también debo aclarar un par de cosas.

1. Yo ya supere mi rompimiento con Gwen y de hecho somos amigos, cada quien con sus cosas. No le guardo rencor ni ella a mí.

2. ¿En serio? ¿Courtney y yo? Ni por despecho. Además, nosotros NO somos despechados. Somos amigos, fin de la historia.

3. La verdad no soy tan tonto como para volver a un reality de Drama Total y perder rápido. Gracias por reconocerlo.

4. Ah! Me olvidaba, yo con Heather? Nos besamos una vez y por error, ahí murió todo. ¿Bridgette y yo? ¡De donde sacan esas ideas! ¿Duncan y yo? Perdón, pero no soy homosexual…

Por cierto, gracias a todas esas lindas chicas que son fans mías. Si... Siento decepcionarlas al no participar mucho pero me alegra que aun me quieran. Me gusta saber que soy famoso por como soy y no por ser guapo. Les dedicaría una canción pero no pega mandar una canción por carta... En otro momento se las dare.

Usualmente no me gusta ser el centro de la polémica pero me gusta tener fans fieles a mi y ser polémico me ayuda a conocer esas fans. ¡Gracias!

Atte. Trent Smith.

Pd: no, tampoco odio ni guardo rencor a Duncan. Solo debía recalcarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje aquí el primer cap, algo corto así que subire varios mas o menos 2 o 3. pero esta es una especie de introducción. Nada de lo que he escrito es personal. Si digo algo de sus parejas favoritas... bueno, trato de escribir pareciendome al personaje jejeje no se enojen conmigo x3<strong>

**Para los proximos caps... diganme, que personajes quisieran que escriban sus cartas? ya tengo una, pero es sorpresa. Así que... comenten! sugerencias, apoyo, quejas, jitomatazos... estoy abierta a cualquier cosa que me digan jejeje :D **

**me despido y hasta la proxima! ja ne!**


	2. Courtney

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes de Drama Total que use aquí me pertenecen. Todo es de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Sip sip, me he tardado pero me dio un bloqueo _**

* * *

><p>Gente de Fanfiction:<p>

Yo JAMÁS de los JAMASES voy a querer o siquiera considerar volver con Duncan. Tengo lo que se llama dignidad. Además, existen personas mejores que ese punketo delincuente... Voy a demandar a todos y cada uno de los que escribieron, escriben y piensan escribir una historia sobre Duncan y yo, o una torpe reconciliación en la cual yo lloro como debílucha y terminamos besandonos. ¡Están locos! Mis abogados sabrán de esto... Haré que el fandom de Drama total cierre... ¡El 85% de las historias sobre mi son con Duncan! ¡Superenlo! Él es un idiota que se perdió a una gran chica como lo soy yo y prefirió a esa cara pálida de Gwen. No me gusta Duncan y... Me alegra que varios fics lo maten, torturen o hagan alguna otra forma de desaparecer. Me alegro que esas personas sepan ver la realidad sin ofender a los demás. No me parecería mala idea coger un cuchillo y darle a Duncan en los kiwis. Esas personas tienen un buen sentido de la realidad y una buena visión del futuro.

Ah, otra cosa, ¿¡como se les ocurre hacer un slash entre esa gotica fea y yo! Imposible, imposible, ¿esas personas tienen algo en la cabeza? ¡Por favor! Primero prefiero quedarme sola toda la vida antes de perdonar a Gwen y estar con ella de esa manera. ¡Iuck! No se como se les ocurre eso. Yo soy la chica mas lista, preparada y sensata de todos los locos de Drama Total y no puedo creer que piensen que YO haría eso...

Y cierto, Alejandro no me manipuló en la ultima temporada. Fue una retirada y una alianza meramente estratégica.

Y otra cosita más, ¿Trent y yo? No, no, no. No soy despechada. Trent debe encontrar amor, no amor despechado. Además, ese chico es mi amigo, no nada más. Como ya dije, ni por despecho. Además, tengo dignidad como para no ser despechada.

Creo que eso es todo. Mis últimas palabras son: ¡usen lógica gente! ¡Lógica! No imaginen idilios donde no los existen. Miren la realidad o usen cosas reales para escribir historias.

Y gracias a esas personas que son fans mías y respetan mi áctitud y mis gustos por como soy. Ellos si son inteligentes y no los demandare (al resto si). Cuando sea abogada famosa, iniciaré una demanda para que cierren este fandom por difamación y falso testimonio en sus historias sobre mí.

Atte. Courtney Jhonson

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje Recuerden que nada de lo que he escrito es personal. Si digo algo de sus parejas favoritas... bueno, trato de escribir pareciendome al personaje jejeje no se enojen conmigo x3<strong>

**Para los proximos caps... diganme, que personajes quisieran que escriban sus cartas? ya tengo una, pero es sorpresa. Así que... comenten! sugerencias, apoyo, quejas, jitomatazos... estoy abierta a cualquier cosa que me digan jejeje :D **

**me despido y hasta la proxima! ja ne!**


	3. Duncan

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes de Drama Total que use aquí me pertenecen. Todo es de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Sip sip, me he tardado pero me dio un bloqueo _**

* * *

><p>Escuchenme:<p>

¿Qué rayos les he hecho yo como para que quieran asesinarme, descuartizarme o hacer que me suicide? Yo jamás les hice daño... A ustedes... Para que me den tantos malos deseos. Bah, como si me importará. Pero al menos, alguien como yo debería ser respetado como el punk que soy. No es que me interese, pero ¿tanto mal le hice a Courtney como para que me odien así? Escuchen, el pasado pisado, no sean como Courtney y superenlo. Si, lo se. Hice mal al no terminar con ella para estar con Gwen pero ya esta. Lo hice. Para lo que me sirvió tratar de ocultarlo... Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Gwen y yo en verdad somos felices.

Quería decirles, que están psicopatas. ¿Yo, terminar con Gwen para regresar con Courtney? No me conocen, no la conocen y están locos. Yo amo a Gwen. Courtney me asesinaría antes de volver, y para que volver con ella si es Gwen quien me gusta. ¡Aceptenlo! Nuestra feliz pareja Duncan/Courtney ya paso. Ahora es Duncan/Gwen para largo. Y si a alguien no le gusta, pues ¡qué pena! Y como no quiero seguir hablando sobre este tema, mejor digo otra cosa. O terminare matando a alguien y me mandaran al reformatorio de nuevo...

Gracias a mis fans (que son las únicas que no me han querido matar) por no matarme y por respetar el Duncan/Gwen. Son las únicas en esa comunidad. Juro que jamás creí que tendría fans todavía luego de que la mayoría gustaba del Duncan/Courtney. Pero ya que... Unas buenas fans tengo por lo menos. Algunas siguen a personajes tontos como Cody o Noah (n/a: voy a asesinar a Duncan yo misma si sigue insultando a mis personajes favoritos ¬¬) pero ustedes son las únicas con pleno uso de conciencia que sigue a alguien que ha sobrevivido bastante antes de ser expulsado, e incluso gané en una temporada. Eso es tener el cerebro en uso.

Otra cosa, slash ¿Duncan/Trent? ¿Me creen un gay de miércoles? (no escribo malas palabras porque si no, no publicarían mi carta, que conste, no es porque no quiera decirles sus buenas verdades) ¡Por mi navaja suiza! Para que me esfuerzo razonando con ustedes freaks... Sería como razonar con Harold o como decirle a Sierra que Cody huye de ella porque es otra freak obsesionada. Mientras no me molesten no les haré nada pero si lo sigues haciendo... no prometo nada. Incluso Izzy quería corta de locura a lado mío.

Atte. Duncan Field

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje Recuerden que nada de lo que he escrito es personal. Si digo algo de sus parejas favoritas... bueno, trato de escribir pareciendome al personaje jejeje no se enojen conmigo x3 je je je... fue algo complicado escribir cartas de Duncan y Courtney... dado que soy algo diferente a ellos... y ellos son un poquiiiiiiiiiiiiito complicados... pero aquí está...<strong>

**Para los proximos caps... diganme, que personajes quisieran que escriban sus cartas? ya tengo una, pero es sorpresa. Así que... comenten! sugerencias, apoyo, quejas, jitomatazos... estoy abierta a cualquier cosa que me digan jejeje :D **

**me despido y hasta la proxima! ja ne!**


End file.
